


Fink out of Water

by coconutminefield



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxman lives with PV after the whole darrell thing, Fluff, Friendship, I changed the name since i won't finish it, Multi, fink goes to school, fink is a tiny gay, just enjoy this unfinished gay garbage shoot, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutminefield/pseuds/coconutminefield
Summary: Fink has never even seen a school, and now she's expected to go to one like some hero?





	Fink out of Water

It was Fink's first day of school. She had been told days before that she needed an education, but it's not like she was just another dumb old kid! Experiments shouldn't need to go to school! And besides! This is a school for those goody two-shoes kids! Villain schools may not be cheap, but it would be worth it for her, right? But, no matter how hard she begged, she couldn't change the fact that it was what Professor Venomous had his eyes set on for her. 

The alarm sounded. Fink glared at the clock. How could they make her get up so early? She hadn't woken up at 7 o'clock since Christmas! She groaned angrily as she trudged into the kitchen, where her boss sat at a table with his "best friend" Boxman. Things just hadn't been the same since he moved in.

Venomous quickly turned to Fink. "Goodmorning, sleepy! Are you excited about today?" he asked as grabbed an extra plate of eggs for her. The smell of coffee filled the room.

Yawning loudly, Fink grabbed the plate and sat down. "Nope," she said, taking a large scoop of eggs. Professor Venomous chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll have a lovely time," he said, wiping off a big smear of egg yolk on her cheek with his thumb. "Nope," she said again while she dumped the rest of the plate in her mouth. She hoped down and went to her room to get dressed.

As she arrived in the living room, she found her boss and his "friend" chatting. Gross, she thought, tugging on Venomous's dark purple sweater.

"Oh!" he said, turning around. "You ready to go then?" Fink nodded. "Well, I'll see you when I get back, Boxy," he said, leaning to kiss Boxman on the cheek. "Goodbye, Venomous!" Boxman replied.

"Stop being gross! Just hurry up, boss!" Fink stated impatiently. Venomous cuckled again. "Okay, just get in the car and I'll be there soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see after school!" Professor Venomous shouted as he drove away from the large building. "Yeah, sure," Fink said, stepping forward. The large metal door stood open to reveal a clean hallway lined with kids of many ages. Some stood at lockers while others walked between classrooms, fumbling with bags and struggling to hold thick textbooks. Already, Fink felt uneasy about the whole situation. She rarely ever even talked to people other than her boss, and she wasn't really… the nicest.

She had seen movies with people at schools. It was always bullying and pushing and fighting. She loved to fight, sure, but she knew how angry her boss would get if she acted villianous toward her classmates.

"Dendy! Dendy! Dendy!" she heard as someone quickly knocked her to the cold floor. She landed with a loud thud. 

"Omigosh! I am so sorey!!" said KO, grabbing Fink's furry hand.

Fink immediately noticed who it was. "You?!" she yelled, hopping to ground as quick as she could. "What are you doing here?"

KO backed up, startled by the rodent's fast movements. "I go to school here, silly! Why are you here?"

Fink brushed the dust from the new pink shirt Venomous had bought her days before. "Same as you, ya little bozo," she sighed angrily, "To learn about stuff."

"Oh! Okay! See you around then!" KO said as he rushed to his kappa friend as carefully as he could.

Fink watched them talk as she readjusted her ponytail. Well, at least she knew someone here, even if she didn't like him. She approached the classroom of the same number that she had written down and took her seat. She set her head on the desk and waited patiently.

She woke up startled as she heard the bell loudly ring. She quickly wiped away the drool on her face and sat up as straight as her groggy body could. She stared as a group of similarly sized children entered, talking and laughing. Fink couldn't help but feel a little lonely compared to them. Then came KO and Dendy, best of friends. Of course, Fink thought, Of freaking course they're in my class. Why wouldn't they be? She covered her head in here hands to hide herself, but it was too late.

"Ooh!!! Dendy! Let's sit by Fink!" KO announced. The chatter across the room was broken by the loud slamming of Fink's head against her desk.

Everyone looked her way. She felt terrified for a split moment until the teacher arrived.

"Hello Ms. Quantum!" the class said in unison. "Yes, yes, good morning…" Ms. Quantum half-heartedly replied. The change of focus made Fink feel much better. She wiped the sweat off of her fur. Finally, she was-

"Class, I would to announce our new student's arrival. Miss Fink, why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher said, making the eyes turn back to Fink once more.

Dang it.

The rodent gulped as she stood up. "Well…" she started, "My name is Fink, and I... Um…" She looked down at her desk in a panic. "AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA BE HERE HELLO," she yelled anxiously as she sat back down. 

Ms. Quantum looked surprised, but decided to just let things be. "Okay then. Thank you Fink." She grabbed the textbook from off of her desk. "Now, if you'll all turn to page 132 we can get started on today's math assignment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hour progressed quite tame, but Fink still noticed something out of the ordinary. The kid in front of her had way harder problems! She didn't even know most of the symbols!

Did they think Fink was stupid? Or was the kid in front of her just that smart? Fink's light pink eyes drifted to the paper next to her. Well, it was the same problems, so at least they didn't think she was stupid, but what about the kid in front of her? Was she like Einstein or something?

After a few more hours of learning and working, the lunch bell rang. Now was Fink's chance to figure out what was up with this kid.

She tapped the kid's shoulder. "Hey, you, brainiac. I got some questions."

The kid turned to Fink as a sound effect of children cheering quietly played. "Yes?" she asked.

"Who are you? And why are you gettin' all this hard work?" Fink asked, her arms crossed against her chest.

The child adjusted her goggles. "My name is Dendy, and I enjoy learning. Why do you want to know?"

"I just saw all that crazy stuff on your paper and wanted to know I guess."

"Well, now you do," Dendy calmly stated as she headed for the cafeteria. Fink followed close behind, careful not to draw attention to herself. 

"Why do you like learning? Aren't kids supposed to hate that or somethin'?" Fink asked, gaining speed as to catch up to Dendy.

"Knowledge is a very important tool in all factors of life. For instance, think of buying things at a store," Dendy whipped out a light blue hologram of a little girl. "Knowing math and tax values are important to assuring that you have enough to purchase said thing or things."

"Oh. I guess so," Fink said, looking down as she sat at the lunch table.

"Woah!" KO exclaimed, running as fast as he could to his friend.

"Are you two hanging out? In a cool friendly way?" he asked excitedly.

Before Fink could say a word, Dendy responded, "Yes. I am currently answering her questions."

"Oh, cool! Can I join?" he asked.

Dendy glared at Fink, waiting for an answer. Fink looked angry, but managed to release a, "Okay, fine."

The rest of the school day was reasonable. They spent the lunch hour asking weird and only sometimes important questions. Class was fine, the teacher was good and all was okay. It wasn't nearly as bad as Fink thought it would be.

"So, how was school?" Professor Venomous asked as Fink stepped into the back seat of his car.

She looked out the window at all of the other kids. She saw lots of different species of children getting in large weaponized vehicles. Her eyes shifted to her new acquaintances. Dendy was talking to her parents about who knows what, but no matter what it was, it still made Fink feel good that it could be about her.

"Good," she finally responded as they pulled out of the school's parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just now reading this, it's been discontinued as of July 8th. Sorry!


End file.
